


indoor activities

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [18]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Luciana has a surprise for Nick.prompt: adventerous





	indoor activities

“Can I look now?” Nick asks, his lips curled in a small grin as he lets Luciana lead him to… Well, wherever. She said it was a surprise and he didn’t argue.

“Just a minute,” she replies. There’s a few more steps, the click of a door, and then they stop. “Alright. Open them.”

Nick does. It’s the stadium kitchen illuminated with candle light; there’s plastic sacks of what look like ingredients laid out on the counters and an open cooking book next to the stove.

“What is this?”

“An adventure,” Luciana states, “one we can do without going outside.”


End file.
